


Puppy Love

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Hybrids, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Chanyeol had a problem. That problem was one dog hybrid by the name of Byun Baekhyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinda forgot these existed, but here you go! originally written on my twitter accounts

Chanyeol had a problem. That problem was one dog hybrid by the name of Byun Baekhyun. He was 174 centimeters of sweetness, silver hair that turned a light tan at his triangular ears, and a fluffy silver tail that curled up towards his back. But it wasn’t just his canine features that were pretty. Baekhyun was handsome and cute at the same time, always bright eyed and pulling his soft lips into a smile that could capture anyone’s heart. The first time Chanyeol saw him, he was immediately smitten. 

And...maybe Chanyeol also had a thing for hybrids — something his best friend, Sehun, liked to relentlessly tease him about. Full blooded humans just didn’t do it for him, and Baekhyun was the perfect example why. Chanyeol was enamored with the way his tail wagged when he was happy, and his ears would perk up on his head or swivel when he was listening to his surroundings. And his personality fit so well with his dog features, always excited and eager or pouting. 

Chanyeol had a major crush. So maybe he visited the music store Baekhyun worked at a little more often, stood around and just chatted with the hybrid while he was on his shift. He just didn’t have the guts to ask Baekhyun out for fear of rejection. Good thing the hybrid wasn’t as shy about it.

“Do you want to go out sometime, Yeollie,” Baekhyun asked one day while he was restocking guitar strings. 

Chanyeol’s heart flew into his throat. He tried to play it off. “Like...hang out...?”

Baekhyun chuckled and his tail was moving back and forth happily. “Like...go on a date, actually.” He continued while Chanyeol was having a meltdown at the counter. “You’re in here all the time and you probably have an excess of guitar strings and drumsticks and notebooks, so I feel like...” The hybrid looked back at him over his shoulder, practically smirking. “It’s just to see me.”

Chanyeol lost control of his body in that moment from the sheer amount of sweet playfulness coming off Baekhyun that he flung an arm out, causing boxes of guitar strings to fly off the counter to the floor. “I—um...” he fidgeted and moved around the counter to help pick them up. Baekhyun didn’t follow, but he imagined he was still grinning above him. “Yeah...I want to.” There was another adorable laugh from the hybrid a second later and Chanyeol almost glanced up, but his cheeks were heating up with affection and embarrassment. 

“You really want to go on a date with me, Chanyeol?”

He put the boxes in a neat stack, finally rising to his feet behind the counter, so much closer to Baekhyun — he must have stepped in while Chanyeol was focusing on his task. His tail was still wagging away. “Yeah, I really do. You brought it up; did you think I would say no?” He set the boxes of guitar strings down on the counter and though he was tempted to move back to his previous place, he was caught up even further in the hybrid’s presence. 

“I don’t know. I like you a lot, but... Most purebloods I approach don’t want to date one of my kind. I just hoped if I brought it up...you’d say yes,” Baekhyun explained, his fluffy ears twitching on his head. Slowly, he turned away from Chanyeol and reached out for the other boxes to be stocked. “It always makes me happy when you come to see me.” That was evident enough by his tail gently hitting Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Sorry I didn’t—“

“It’s okay! I’m just glad you want to!” Those bright eyes looked to Chanyeol again and he was smiling so wide. 

It was a mystery to him how anyone could ever turn down a date from someone so wonderful, though Chanyeol couldn’t complain if it meant he got a chance.

This was how they had ended up on their first date together. Chanyeol had never felt so at ease, content to listen to Baekhyun talk animatedly over dinner and between sips of his beer. He was pretty sure that his tail never stopped wagging against the material of his seat the entire time. And after their bellies were full, they walked along the river, while Chanyeol kept his hands buried in his jacket just so he wasn’t tempted to reach out and grab for Baekhyun’s to entwine their fingers together. He wasn’t quite sure if that was allowed yet. So, he tried to distract himself from it. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I did,” Baekhyun practically yipped at him, tail still swishing back and forth beneath his jacket. “It was...the best date I’ve had in a very long time.”

Chanyeol was preening. “I’m glad you think so. I enjoyed it too.” And how could he not when those adoring eyes would focus on him, or all the times Baekhyun had reached across the table to touch his hand with thin, pretty fingers. He’d fallen hard. “So, maybe there will be a next time?” 

Baekhyun winked as he leaned over to nudge the human. “You bet. It’s not like you have any competition, Yeollie.” 

“I feel like I should have a lot...” What wasn’t there to love about Baekhyun.

“Remember, I have trouble getting dates outside of my kind.” He shrugged as they continued along. “People probably think that since I’m part dog, I’m gonna act a lot like one. And yeah, I love cuddling and kisses and getting scratched behind my ears, but I’m not gonna start humping your leg or something.” Baekhyun huffed about it and Chanyeol assumed that someone had actually said that about him before.

He hated himself a little for enjoying the image his mind conjured up, Baekhyun needy and grinding into his thigh, whining his name— No. Bad Chanyeol. 

“I’m sorry,” he said out loud, not sure if he was apologizing for the assholes in Baekhyun’s past or his dirty thoughts.

“You don’t need to be! You’re not like them,” Baekhyun replied, smiling once again, suddenly leaning in closer to press his smaller body into Chanyeol’s side. 

That caused his ear to tickle the line of Chanyeol’s throat, which was really the last straw. He wrapped an arm around the hybrid, squeezing his shoulder for a moment, then lifting his hand to scratch gently behind one of his furry ears. Immediately, his tail moved quicker, slapping against Chanyeol’s thigh and he nuzzled up into the touch to silently ask for more. Who was Chanyeol to resist. He was a little more sure with his touch, continuing to scratch, but a little harder, until Baekhyun was cocking his head off to the side in bliss. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from laughing softly. “Feels good?”

“Uh huh... You could do this all day and I’d be happy to let you.”

He swallowed hard and forced his fingers to keep on moving, though in a couple of moments, Chanyeol dropped his hand down to Baekhyun’s shoulder. The hybrid lifted his head again after that, turning to look up at him, grinning so sweetly. He was so terribly handsome that Chanyeol could hardly resist the need to kiss him, just to feel those soft lips on his, to hold him even closer. 

“Thought you were gonna keep going,” he teased. 

“I would, but I kind of want to kiss you right now.” He was blushing, he could feel his face heating up with his honesty, and though Baekhyun’s expression flashed with surprise, it settled a couple of seconds later into gentleness. 

“Right here?” Baekhyun stopped and looked around quickly, though they were mostly alone on the path at the moment.    


Chanyeol had followed after him, going still, but his eyes didn’t leave Baekhyun’s face. “Only if you’re comfortable... I can wait.” Even if it was hard to do with how incredibly tempted he got being around the hybrid. 

But Baekhyun’s eyes wandered back to his face with a little smile curling on his lips. “One kiss, okay?”

“One kiss,” Chanyeol repeated, suddenly feeling so nervous again. He’d thought about this moment a lot over the past couple of months, but he didn’t think it would actually become reality. 

Now he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. His hands were a little sweaty so he wiped them on his jeans while Baekhyun patiently waited for him to make his first move with wide eyes and perked up ears. Alright, he would just...hold him gently and then press their lips together. It was like kissing anyone — except this was the hybrid he wanted above anyone else.

Chanyeol swallowed, moving to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and tip his head back just enough that it was simple for him to duck down to press their lips together. Baekhyun’s mouth was so terribly soft beneath his own, the hybrid relenting right away to the touch, slim fingers burying themselves in Chanyeol’s shirt, against his chest. He made a pleased sound deep in his throat and the human hummed in return while wrapping his free arm around his waist. 

He wanted more now that he had had a taste, but they were in public and Baekhyun had told him one kiss — just one. Chanyeol savored the feeling a bit longer before he pulled back to gaze into Baekhyun’s flushed face and pleased, narrowed eyes, while his tail wagged gently. Chanyeol’s heart thumped violently in his chest in response. 

“Ah...I think I would like for you to kiss me again sometime, Yeollie,” Baekhyun said softly as he slowly pried his fingers free from the man’s shirt. “But for now...I should get home.” 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair in response, laughing in embarrassment. “Another kiss next time?”

“Maybe more than one.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet Saturday night for Chanyeol, only because Baekhyun was out with his other hybrid friends for a couple of drinks, helping one of them get over a bad breakup. The human didn’t mind at all, it gave him time to work on some music and play a couple rounds of PUBG (with zero chicken dinners won), before he was feeling...antsy. Apparently time alone also meant that little curiosity that was usually at the back of his mind wanted to come forward and gnaw at him until he actually did something about it. 

Chanyeol glanced at the time of his phone, making some mental note of just how long it might take to sate his curiosity as compared to when Baekhyun might get back. It was onto a little after 10 — he probably had an hour, at least. That had to be enough time, and who knew, maybe he would chicken out of it before getting in too deep. 

With a groan, Chanyeol pulled himself out of his chair and headed into the bedroom, making a beeline for Baekhyun’s side of the bed and the box he kept underneath. Chanyeol knew it well — it was full of the few toys the dog hybrid owned, a couple of vibrators, a cock sleeve, but most importantly, Baekhyun’s well-loved knotted dildo. Chanyeol couldn’t count the amount of times he’d watched his boyfriend use it on himself, crying out when he would push the silicone knot inside and fuck himself with renewed eagerness. Baekhyun always made it look like being filled so completely was a religious experience — he also made it look easy. 

So Chanyeol didn’t chicken out on playing with the toy — in a few minutes he was lying down naked in bed, long legs spread wide as he fucked himself quickly on two digits. His hard cock was starting to leak precum over his stomach, but he ignored it since he had a goal in mind. He also ignored the time and tried to put all of his focus into his body and his pleasure, simmering in his stomach. A part of him wished Baekhyun was home, that he could experience those dark eyes watching him while he listened to his long, curly tail pat-pat-pat against the mattress. But it was just Chanyeol’s heavy breathing and strained groans filling the room as he stretched himself open wider. 

After the third finger, he felt too impatient and soon pulled them free to grab for the dildo. He was quick to lube up the long toy before pressing the tip to his hole and pushing it inside slowly. Immediately, Chanyeol whined in pleasure and clenched down on it, only filled with a couple of inches, but it still felt so good that he couldn’t help shallowly fucking himself on the toy in quick motions. When he sensed his orgasm about to bubble over, he stopped, pulling his hand from the base and just allowing himself a couple moments to breathe. It had been awhile since he’d played with his ass — the last time had probably involved Baekhyun steadily fingering him while they shared hungry kisses. But he’d never taken his boyfriend’s knot in all the months they had been dating, and the hybrid had never brought it up since they were both quite content in their sex life. This, though...might change his mind. 

In a couple of minutes he reached back down to grip the toy and carefully started to push it in deeper, but when he felt the bulbous, silicone knot, he stopped. After a deep breath, Chanyeol gave another little push, trying to shove the knot into his tight hole, but he couldn’t. Maybe he was just feeling oddly nervous about the whole thing — it was his first time after all and he wasn’t used to it like his boyfriend was. So Chanyeol rolled himself over onto his knees, pulled the toy out to slick it with more lube before he slowly started again. Relax, relax, he told himself with a deep breath, blindly rubbing the toy’s head down his asscrack to his hole. He planned to build up to it again, to get himself back to that brink of pleasure — then it would be easy to take the artificial knot. Slow, even thrusts gradually became deeper and Chanyeol could feel the knot tapping into his slick rim with every push, but before he could sink it inside, he heard someone at the bedroom door. Wide eyes peered over, taking in blond hair and ears, a surprised, but interested expression, and the curled, fluffy tail wagging slowly from side to side.

Apparently Chanyeol had thoroughly lost track of time with his experimentation and there was no denying what he had been up to. “H-hey, Baek...”

“Having fun without me, Channie?” 

Chanyeol pulled himself up suddenly and let the slick toy fall to the bed, leaving him feeling much too empty but he focused on his boyfriend to distract himself from it. “I just wanted to try it out!” 

Baekhyun chuckled and stepped further into the room. “I’m not upset — just a little sad you were going to take your first knot without me. I mean, I have a perfectly good, real one.” The hybrid licked his lips and sat himself down on the bed, moving one pretty hand to pick up the dildo. “Here, let me help,” Baekhyun continued, breezing right on past his previous statement. Chanyeol blinked at him, but soon the taller man was getting back onto hands and knees while a wave of excitement rolled through his body. “I’m going to assume you didn’t actually get it inside yet?” 

“I was trying to, and then you—“

“Interrupted.” He laughed softly. “I got home just in time.” Baekhyun reached out for the abandoned bottle of lube and dropped a dollop of gel right onto his lover’s hole before pressing in with two slim digits. Chanyeol moaned softly in reply, though two fingers was hardly enough to make his cock twitch for more. Still, the hybrid made sure he was thoroughly stretched, adding a third finger, and then a fourth, finally making the man tremble and clench around the penetration. Baekhyun thrust quickly, twisting his fingers as he did, until Chanyeol was a shaking mess, pushing his hips back for even more. But soon, the hybrid pulled his fingers free and lifted the toy up to his hole, quickly filling him again. He was silent as he worked the dildo in deeper and deeper, listening to Chanyeol’s blissed out whines, body succumbing completely. That made it easy to push the knot past the rim of his ass, stretching him a measure wider.

“Fuck, fuck, Baekhyun,” he cried, his arms giving out so he could rest his head into the covers and just enjoy the fullness. The hybrid didn’t move the toy yet, allowing him to get used to the feeling as he gently stroked his back.

“Does that feel good?”

Chanyeol nodded and choked out a deep moan in reply. Suddenly he could understand the appeal of a knot and just how much Baekhyun enjoyed it when he played with himself. It only got better when his boyfriend started to move the dildo, teasing against his prostate and sending pleasant trembles down his spine. Chanyeol could feel his cock leaking all over the sheets beneath him, could hear Baekhyun’s hot pants in response. 

“Chanyeol, you look...,” Baekhyun actually whimpered. “So good like this. Please...”

The human turned his head so he could glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend, taking in the want on his face, his ears almost flattened against his head. “What?”

“Wanna give you my knot instead.” 

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate a second before he said “yes”. After that, Baekhyun was quick to strip out of his clothing, tossing it all into a pile at the end of the bed. He pulled the toy carefully from Chanyeol’s stretched hole and set it aside to focus on slicking up his cock. He was generous with the lube, spreading the wetness along his full length and then over the rim of his boyfriend’s empty ass, causing him to whine with the teasing. “Ready, Yeol?”

“Yeah, very ready...” He wriggled his ass against Baekhyun’s cock and groaned softly, just to show how eager he was to be filled up again.

Baekhyun gave in so easily, sinking the head of his dick inside the heat of Chanyeol’s body without another thought. He groaned with the feeling, pliant and warm around his length, welcoming him in further and further until he was balls deep, hips pressed to his boyfriend’s ass. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually knotted someone, and he couldn’t say he’d missed it much until the current moment, with Chanyeol laid out beneath him and his hips grinding back for more. It brought out something quite dominant in him — perhaps a bit animal as he gripped the man’s hips tightly and began to fuck him hard and quick. 

Chanyeol was doing his best to hold back his pleased sounds, teeth digging into his full bottom lip, but soon Baekhyun’s fingers were pressing against his mouth to pry his lips open. He didn’t put up a fight, opening his mouth to let two slim digits inside and his deep, blissed moans out. Baekhyun might have growled in response, though the noise was covered by the sounds of wet thrusting and the mattress squeaking beneath them, as well as Chanyeol growing progressively louder.

Baekhyun was aware he wouldn’t be able to hold out for long, and he doubted his human boyfriend was doing much better. He was clenching tightly around the hybrid’s growing knot, asking without words to be filled and bred. He cursed at the thought and put his body weight over Chanyeol’s, forcing him down further into the soft covers — making him submit. Chanyeol drooled and whined around his fingers in response, said something in muffled Korean that Baekhyun couldn’t quite make out beyond “more” — which was enough for him. He moved quicker still, letting his canine side take complete control as he fucked his boyfriend like a part of him had so obviously been desperate to do. 

Chanyeol loved every intense second of it. His cock wouldn’t stop leaking where the head was rubbing into the covers, and his lips and chin were wet with his own saliva as he sunk into pleasure. He was on the edge, and the feeling of Baekhyun’s knot growing pushed him further and further. Suddenly, he could tell his boyfriend was locked inside of him, too large to pull past the abused rim of his ass, and that perfect stretch only got better when he heard Baekhyun cry with his end. There was a pulse of warm cum, and then another, and Baekhyun grinding his cock into him in stuttered motions, unable to stay still. 

“Baek—“ The name was cut off with a moan as Chanyeol wet the sheets with stripes of cum, his large body shaking and walls pressing down tighter on his boyfriend’s knot to milk him further. 

Chanyeol hadn’t quite expected it to feeling so fucking good, to be filled to the brim and stretched open — and then there was the feeling of his smaller lover kissing his back and wrapping him up in his arms once the waves of pleasure evened out into a lull. 

There was a little adjustment with Baekhyun doing his best to roll them both onto their sides without jostling things too much — though Chanyeol clenched on his knot again at one point, causing Baekhyun to release another pulse of cum and a high pitched yip. “Channie, please...”

“Sorry, babe,” he replied, though he was certainly wearing a cheeky smile that the hybrid couldn’t see. “Not exactly...used to this...” 

"Mm, well, we’ll be here for a bit,” Baekhyun told him, cuddling happily into his broad back. “How was it? Taking your first knot?” 

Chanyeol didn’t exactly want to say he was a changed man, though he had enjoyed himself far more than he thought he would when he started playing with that toy. “Better than I imagined.”

“So we’ll do this again sometime.” It wasn’t a question — Baekhyun knew they would considering the mass amount of mutual pleasure they’d experienced. 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Chanyeol said with a pleased hum before he closed his eyes and wrapped Baekhyun’s arms around him tighter, enjoyed the closeness. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took for his knot to go down, but once it had deflated completely and his boyfriend had slipped his cock free, Chanyeol felt achingly empty. Baekhyun shifted up on the bed, running warm fingers down the other’s body until he reached his ass, teasing at his gaping hole, wet with cum and lube. 

“Chanyeol, you’re a mess right now,” the hybrid told him in a pleased voice, gently pushing his cum back inside when it started to leak out. His boyfriend couldn’t stop himself from moaning in return.

“Do you have to stare?” Chanyeol felt his face flushing with embarrassment, but Baekhyun only laughed softly.  

“Yeah, because usually it’s me who gets like this,” Baekhyun continued, still slowly fingering his pliant hole. Eventually, his boyfriend relaxed completely under his ministrations, enough that Baekhyun could tell he was starting to fall asleep, but the hybrid was feeling the exact opposite — he was turned on again and there was nothing he wanted more than to bury his cock in Chanyeol’s fucked out hole and knot him again. He whined as his dick throbbed between his thighs, catching just enough of his boyfriend’s attention.

“Let me guess...you wanna go again,” Chanyeol murmured while glancing over his shoulder at the dog hybrid. He watched him nod. As much as he just wanted to sleep, he couldn’t deny Baekhyun’s cute pout and his tail slowly wagging. 

As he offered himself up again, Chanyeol really hoped he wouldn’t be sore in the morning. 


End file.
